Phased array systems have been employed in a variety of applications, but, for high frequency applications (i.e., terahertz radiation), creating a distribution system can be difficult. These difficulties often arise from mismatches between the layout or patterns of the transceiver antennas and the layout of the transceiver. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that appropriately routes a symmetrically arranged set of transceivers to a phased array. Some examples of conventional systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,680; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,063